Powerless
by Mai Lynn Bennet
Summary: The battle is over and Voldemort is dead. And yet Harry Potter lies in St Mungo's and Ginny is just expected to cope with losing him a second time. How can she just stand there, holding a secret that will change their lives - literally. Ignore the image.
1. Death in the Entrance Hall

Chapter One – Death in the Entrance Hall

I watched with shining eyes as Voldemort *mental shudder* fell backwards onto the floor – dead by the looks of things. I watched Harry reach out to grab the Elder Wand as it flew through the air. Silence followed – a silence I had never heard and would never hear again. The surrounding crowd of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike held their breath to see if Voldemort would get back up saying,

"It's fine! I just pretended to get disarmed to make you all distracted so I could kill Harry Potter! Go back to your fighting!" But nothing happned.

The yells and screams of triumph were defaning. I made my way through the crowd to get to Harry's side. My heart still ached to be seeing him again after thinking he was dead.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. He turned a look of absolute triumph on his face

"Ginny!" He flung his arm around my neck and stared into my eyes. I stared back into those smiling emerald eyes and laughed when he kissed me without warning. There were a few wolf whistles but everyone else was either to busy celebrating or catching the last of the death eaters to notice. he broke away and turned to the crowed, raising the hand holding the elder wand high, but the other never let go of mine. I tugged his hand,

"Harry, I need to tell you something" He turned, a smile still plastered to his face, "I don't know how to say this but I-" I broke off and looked at him concerened, "Harry, Harry whats wrong?" For his eyes had gone completely blank, as though he couldn't see me or anyone else in the room.

"Harry?" I asked again. And then he fell into my arms.

"Harry!" I said laughing, "Harry, what is the matter?" I knelt down and placed his head in my lap, assuming he was just really tired and would sit up in a minute. But he didn't.

I shook his shoulders lightly, then harder when he didn't respond. I tried everyway I knew to wake him up – I even slapped him which was a complete last resort – and nothing worked. With my heart in my mouth I placed a hand over his mouth and nose and screamed. Silence engulfed the Entrance Hall as tears fell like rain down my face. Ron and Hermione made their way through the crowd – I was surprised they hadn't been here earlier – and gasped when the saw the scene. Ron just stood there being an oaf, his brain not being able to process what I had just realised. Hermione knelt down next to me, her hands over her mouth,

"No!" She whispered, "It's not possible!" I shook my head in dismay,

"But it is," I said through my tears, "he's not breathing Hermione. I'm just as confused as you but _he's not breathing_."

Hermione must have started to cry as well because she stood up and leant into Ron who put his arms around her, tears in his eyes too. Normally this would make me want to vomit but I was in too much of a state to care. Professor McGonagall placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Ginny, we have to move him," she told me carefully, "we cant leave him here."

"NO!" I yelled. Really, Professor McGonagall should know better than to aggravate a distraught girl, "Don't touch him!" I put my face in my hands and sobbed. It had been hard enough to lose Harry once; it was even worse losing him the second time.

I stayed on the floor with Harry's body for three hours, crying until I didn't think I could possibly cry anymore when my mother knelt down beside me and conjure up a stretcher.

"Ginny dear, Madame Pomfrey is waiting in the hospital wing with a Healer." I didn't respond, "We need to give him a chance." Mum told me, "He – he might not be dead." My head snapped up, "There is no reason for why he should be dead." Mum continued, "Healer Pimley believes he should be alright." She saw the determination in my eyes and she pointed her wand at Harry's body and It rose onto the stretcher and began floating towards the Hospital Wing. It stopped at the foot of the steps and Mum motioned for me to follow. I got up and followed to stretcher, looking at the rubble all around me left over from the battle. Something clattered to the floor in front of me and my head flicked around so fast I all but gave myself whiplash. Harrys arm and fallen off the edge of the stretcher and the elder wand had fallen out of his hand. I hadn't realised he was still holding it. I stopped to pick it up and I placed his hand back on the stretcher. I was about to continue walking when I noticed something odd about the wand in my hand. True, I was holding the most powerful wand in the world but right now it was cold and, this is going to sound really weird, but it felt _empty_. I raised the wand to try and cast a spell when the doors at the end of the corridor burst open and Madame Pomfrey came rushing out, followed by a plump motherly lady whom I assumed must be Healer Pimley.

"Miss Weasly!" Madame Pomfrey scolded me, "Did your mother not tell you to come _straight here_? I thought.. I thought.." But she trailed off, wringing her hands, "No matter, you're here now. Come." She motioned for me to follow her into the Hospital Wing and I followed, putting the Elder Wand into my pocket, making a mental note to test it later. Healer Pimley and Madame Pomfrey moved Harry onto one of the beds and the stretcher disappeared. The Healer got out a clipboard from the apron around her waist and began to check him over, consulting her clipboard every few seconds.

"'Cuts and Bruses' minimal considering what he's been through. 'Broken Bones' surprisingly none. 'Heart Rate' normal"

"What?" I exclaimed, "Heart Rate? How can he have a heart rate if he's not breathing!" It didn't make sense! The Healer lifted up some pages on her clipboard and said,

"It's unusual true, but not unheard of. If what I think has happened, then it's just all the stress that has been mounting on him for the past few days. It happens sometimes. The body just needs to recover that's all. We'll transfer him to St Mungo's in the morning. He'll be fine in a few days' time."

I breathed a major sigh of relief. All of a sudden I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I found I couldn't stand. I sat down in a chair beside his bed and placed my head on his chest and cried. I thought I couldn't ever cry again but it seemed I could. He would be ok! I heard Madame Pomfrey and the Healer leave but I didn't move. A few minutes later, I sat up and whipped my eyes. I hadn't told him yet, but it wasn't like it was going to happen today. I stood and gave a watery laugh as I felt a small movement in my abdomen. We would be ok. He would know soon enough.

There would be no more death in the Entrance Hall tonight


	2. And I'd Thought I'd Cried Enough

**A/N: Yay! People actually found my story! *massive grin* So far five of you have added this to your story alerts, seven of you have made this a favourite story, I've got three reviews and one of you have made me a favourite author (thank you ****CCechoine)!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the other chapter but I do not own any of the characters, names, places or anything Harry Potter. **

Chapter Two – And I'd Thought I'd Cried Enough

"_Harry, Harry whats wrong?" For his eyes had gone completely blank, as though he couldn't see me or anyone else in the room. _

"_Harry?" I asked again. And then he fell into my arms..._

_With my heart in my mouth I placed my hand over his mouth and nose…._

I screamed.

I sat up in bed, shivering. That was the third time in three days I'd woken up screaming after reliving the moment again and again and again. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table – 4:00am. I got up and began to get dressed – not caring about who I woke up in the progress. A couple of mintues later, my door burst open to see Ron, shirt on back-to-front and his wand in his hand.

"Who's in here and what are you doing -" then he noticed that I was the only other person in the room except him, "oh." Then he recovered his wits, "What are you doing up so early?" I picked up my wand and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go see Harry. Something's not right about all this." Ron looked flabbergasted

"You know they won't let you in, his wards private – like really private."

I ignored him.

I pushed past Ron and made my way downstairs to the fire place. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantel and turned to see Ron staring at me from the top of the stairs,

"Well?" I asked him impatiently, "Are you coming?" He considered it for a moment then came downstairs and took the pot from me. I stepped into the fire place and raised my hand.

"Oh, by the way" I said before I left, "Your shirts back to front" then I threw the powder and yelled, "St Mungo's!" and was engulfed by green flames.

I stepped out of the fireplace in the first floor of St Mungo's. A few seconds later Ron appeared. He straightened his shirt and whiped the soot of his shirt which I noticed was the right way round. I walked over to the with at the Welcome desk.

"Harry Potters ward please." The witch didn't look up but said,

"Closed ward ma'am, I'm afraid you can't see him." I stared at her and tried again.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley and I'll have you know that Harry Potter is my boyfriend and I will be let in to see him."

"I'm sorry ma'am but are you deaf? Closed ward. No one but Healers are allowed inside." I took a deep breath and went to plan C – my last resort. I leant closer down towards the witch and spoke in a calm, quite voice, making sure she could hear that I wasn't lying.

"A distraught and pregnant witch with a wand can cause quite a bit of destruction. If you don't tell me where he is, so help me I shall go from room to room to find him, cursing anyone who tries to stop me."

The witch looked up and regarded me for a moment then said,

"Fourth floor – third room on the left. Passwords _Vixit Puerum_" I straightened up and turned away. Ron nodded to the witch, but his expression wasn't one of relief like mine – it was confused and half-strangled, like he'd heard something that he couldn't make sense of. I made my way up the stairs and kept my eyes ahead of me – hoping Ron hadn't heard what I'd said to the Welcome witch.

No such luck.

He caught up with me on the third floor.

"Ginny," he panted – he'd been running to keep up with me, "what you said back there – did you say- I mean, you aren't are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ronald." I said stiffly, "What aren't I exactly?"

"Well," he looked about furtively to make sure no one would hear – not like anyone would, it was four in the morning, "um, I thought you said, it sounded like you said"

"Spit it out Ronald" I said, narrowing my eyes

"_Pregnant." _He looked completely out of his comfort zone when he said the word – not that he was comfortable anywhere. I turned and continued walking. "Theres no way" he was saying now, "you've never – I mean, I didn't think you had – when could you have?" I ignored his muttering as I reached the fourth floor.

"Vixit puerum" I whispered to the door. It swung open to reveal a small room containing a bed, two chairs and a door leading to bathroom containing a shower, toilet and sink. Lying on the bed in a hospital robe, was Harry.

"Harry.." I whispered, and my heart ached to see him again. I stretched out my hand to touch him but yanked it away as I ran for the bathroom to throw up violently in the sink - well, it was four in the _morning_. After rinsing my mouth and drying it on the hand towel I turned to leave and saw Ron staring at me from the doorway.

"It's not possible" he kept muttering to himself. I pushed past him and sat down again next to Harry. Unconsciously I had a hand on my stomach as I ran my hand down his face, my hand coming to rest over his heart. (As I look back on this, I realise that it wasn't me who said this, someone else spoke _through me_) I leaned down towards him and whispered,

"_Translationem virtutem  
>Vivificet amissa<br>Transite ad virgam  
>Mihi redde dilectione mea<br>Dederitpatris ad filium meum"_

As I finished – this might have been my imagination – I felt Harry's heart beat grow stronger, more vital under my hand. I fell back against the back of the seat as a wave of information hit my brain, small electric currents running up my hand. I ran through the information in my head and noticed some large gaps in it – as though whatever had provided it knew things I shouldn't or didn't want me to know. I gasped as I realised something vitally important. I swallowed and turned to Ron, who was still muttering about how I couldn't be pregnant and said,

"Ron, be a dear and go fetch a Healer." He looked at me confused,

"Is it something to do with -"

"It's nothing to do with me." I snapped, "Go get a Healer."

He nodded, backing away slowly. He was probably considering what he had overheard downstairs, the expression on my face and the fact that I could curse him in many different ways if he didn't do what I wanted. He left the room quickly – honestly, sometimes I think Grawp has taken over my brothers mind, he's so dumb. I turned back to Harry, feeling tears prickling in my eyes

"You better wake up soon Harry Potter." I said, feinging anger, "You and me have a problem to deal with. Nine more months and your sleep won't be as peaceful." I felt the tear spill over my eyes and I sobbed into his chest. And I thought I'd cried enough.

**A/N: And so end my second chapter. And if none of you can guess what Ginny means then maybe Grawp can inhabit more than one body at once because I made it pretty obvious. By the way, **_**Vixit Puerum**_** is Latin for the child lived which could also be The Boy Who Lived. Also, I'm not telling you what the larger part of Latin is, you've got to work it out yourself. Its not an exact translation but its not too hard.**


	3. The Ongoing Struggle Agaisnt My Own Body

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long – I just couldn't get Harry's perspective right! Hope you like!**

**FUNiON**

Chapter Three – The Ongoing Struggle Against My Own Body

**HarryPOV**

Honestly, losing consciousness after just defeating the greatest evil wizard of all time was not on my to-do list. The falling into the arms of my girlfriend was not the worst part to tell the truth, it was the fact that I didn't even get to celebrate my victory with her.

The last thing I remember was turning back to Ginny, my hand still raised in triumph and a grin plastered to my face. I felt a wave of red hot electricity run down my raised hand and through my body. Ginny started speaking but I couldn't hear her. It was like my brain was disconnected from the rest of my body yet I could see out my eyes and feel my arms and legs. Ginny must have noticed something because her face became worried and she stared at me with eyes full of concern. She said something that I couldn't hear, and then I lost complete control of my legs and fell into her arms. I was unconscious before we touched.

When I regained consciousness, I noticed something was wrong immediately. There were many signs but the main two were that a) I couldn't breathe and yet I didn't feel like I needed air and b) couldn't move, or even open my eyes. I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't try to hear what was happening around me. I jumped (mentally) when I heard a door shut and heard a soft voice shaking with what might have been anger but sounded more like tears,

"You better wake up soon Harry Potter." The voice said. My heart skipped a beat as I realised to was Ginny. She was here. "You and me have a problem to deal with. Nine more months and your sleep won't be as peaceful." My mental face went confused – what did she mean 'Nine more months'? I search my brain for what she meant when I felt her bury her head into my chest, her soft hair fanning out over me, and listened and felt her cry. This hurt me. I wanted to get up and comfort her. To pull her into my arms and hold her until she stops. I strained against the invisible bonds that held me to the bed, then gave up. There was no way to escape right now. I felt my heart rate slow and began to feel tired. My mental eyelids began to close and I drifted off into a sleep that I was already in.

I woke up to shouting. Once again I tried to open my eyes and failed. I was still tied to my bed, held down my chains that covered my whole body starting from the top of my head down to the tips of my toes. I concentrated on the voices.

"- assure you miss." The voice of the Healer who I had met on my first visit to St Mungo's, Healer… Pimley, that's it. "We know what we're doing here and I assure you –its just stress."

"That's what you told me three days ago!" The voice was unmistakably Ginny's. she sounded distressed and upset, they way she did when no one believed her. "You also said that he would be awake by now! And I assure you-" her voice was dangerously low, "it is not stress – its something else. I don't care if you know what your doing because I know what I'm doing and harry potter is not under loads of stress because HE WAS OVERLOADED ON POWER!" There was a heavy silence in the air, filled with the breathing of all those around me. Finally someone said,

"You shouldn't exert yourself – not in your condition." It was the Healer.

"I don't care about any _condition_ that's mine or anyone elses." Ginny said, breathing hard

"What did you mean 'your condition'?" Someone said, and I realised it was Ron. Where was Hermione?

"Didn't you know?" it was the Healer again, "She's -"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Ginny yelled. Then to my surprise I heard her flop down onto the chair beside me and began to cry into my chest again. I struggled against the chains and almost yelled in delight (mentally) when I found I could move my toes. I wiggled them as hard as I could, hoping that it would make the rest of my body moveably but no such luck.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice broke through my thoughts, "Can – can you hear me?" A light pressure on my cheek – Ginny's hand. I stopped momentairily and mentally sighed a few seconds later. I had lost it. I was frozen in my mind and not able to move. And so the ongoing struggle with my body continued.


	4. Stories Of Me

**A/N: Sorry this took so long – we went away for a week and I *cough cough* decided *cough cough cough cough*(excuse me for a moment, just coughing on the bull shit) my mother decided I was not to bring my computer with me. But don't worry, I was planning it the whole time! Also sorry about that last chapter, its not one of my best…. IF I EVER DO A HARRYPOV AGAIN, MENTAL SLAP ME. (unless I say not to in this thingy-bit) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – books, movies, characters, whatever.**

Chapter Four – Stories of Me

**GinnyPOV **

The next few hours were a blur. Not because everyone was moving really fast, but because I was crying for most of them. When the Healer had asked me what when I had said 'overloaded on power' but I shook my head,

"I don't know what made me say it, because it wasn't me." The Healer looked at me strangely, "I mean, it was me, but it wasn't, I didn't mean to say that." The Healer smiled kindly but I knew she was just thinking, '_Well, looks like we need to set up a new bed in the mental ward!'_.

"You know how when your not sure of something?" I asked her, "And then when you say it aloud, you can tell that its true?" Her face looked blank. I sighed in frustration, "Well, that's what I feel now. I cant tell you how, but I know that's it true. Its not this stress things that's keeping him here."

And then I resumed my crying.

The Healer soon left and I fell asleep.

I was awoken by a voice that did not make me feel any better.

"I do not CARE if it's a closed ward!" Oh joy, "My DAUGHER is in there and Harry Potter is practically my son!" Whoopee, "Do you know who I am? You WILL let me in!" I sighed and placed my head back on Harrys chest.

"Hi mum." I murmured to his chest.

I heard the soft whisper of "Vixit puerum" and the door burst open.

"Ginny!" I heard my mothers exasperated voice, "How could you! Without telling us! I mean, surely your not that stupid as too -"

"Woah mum," I spun around and held up my hands to stop her, "back up. Start from the beginning, slowly." Mum took a deep breath and sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Ron got back about an hour ago and told us what happened -"

"But first he had to wake us up and -" my Dad broke in

"Arthur!" Mum cut in, "As I was saying, Ron found us and told us what happened. How _could _you Ginny? Have you ever heard of contraception?" I rolled my eyes.

"Look Mum, before you get angry at me, let me just say – I _did not_ and have not _ever_ had s- se-" I stopped (its amazing how a 16 nearly 17 year old has trouble talking about…. Well, _**it**_), "I mean, I've never done it, with anyone. Honestly, I have no idea who the dad is. All I know is that about a month and a half ago, I started throwing up. And since around that time you weren't letting anyone out of the house, it was kinda hard to find out if it was true or not." My mother gapped at me

"Well then how did you-"

"How did I know? Well maybe it was because of this," I twisted sideways and lifted up my shirt to reveal the tell tale bump below my rib cage, "and secondly," a smile lit up my tear stained face, "he started kicking four days ago." Mum put her hands over her mouth, her eyes shining. Dad was less dignified and his mouth was gapping wide open, staring at the bulge in my stomach. Ron however, was thinking.

"A month and a half ago…. We were at the Malfoys then."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I snapped, dropping my shirt.

"I dunno, that's just where we were at the time."

At some point during this conversation, Mum had calmed down enough to speak,

"Have you seen someone yet?" She asked me

"No, you wouldn't let us out of the house before Hogwarts and I guess I was to preoccupied with Harry to remember it." I replied. Mum's eyes were still shining and she launched into a big speech about what it was like when she was first pregnant. I wasn't listening. During the short conversation that had just unfolded, something clicked in my head. My unexplained preganancy had **something** to do with what had happened at Malfoy Manor. I formed a theory in my head that went a bit like this: _I became pregnant because …. happened to/with Harry when he was at Malfoy Manor_. All I needed to do was fill in the blanks with information I didn't have. I was suddenly overcome with another urge to cry. My eyes filled with tears. Mum looked at me with concerne.

"Ginny dear? Whats the matter?" But I couldn't speak. I turned around in my chair and buried my head in Harry's chest again, sobs wracking my body. Mum placed a hand on my shoulder and said

"We're going to go home. Everyones coming to lunch later, you can tell them then." I didn't respond. The idea of telling everyone I was pregnant was surely going to find its way into a reporters hands and then - it made me shudder to think of the stories that would emerge. I could see the headlines now – _'Harry Potter – not such a good boy after all'_, _'Harry Potter, Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived and now – Dad!'_. Ugh.

I heard the door shut and realised I was alone. I stayed were I was and cried myself to sleep yet again.

* * *

><p>When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that I was <em>not<em> lying on Harry, but was sitting on something soft and warm. Instantly my eyes snapped open and I tried to get up, fearing I was sitting on Harry. A pair of hands pushed me back onto what was actually a purple squishy arm chair. I blinked and my eyes enventually focused on a tall, bushy haired 17 year old witch,

"Hermione!" I exclaimed and made another move to get out of the chair, but she pushed me back.

"Don't strain yourself – you don't want to hurt the baby." I blinked – how the hell –

"What?" I asked, fully awake now, "How did you -"

"Molly." She said quickly. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"When?" I asked

"At lunch today. She -"

"Crap!" I cut her off, "I missed lunch? Gah, Mum'll kill me" This day just seemed to get better and better. Hermione shook her head,

"It's okay, she's kinda happy she got to tell everyone."

"Who was -"

"Me, Ron, Percy, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, your parents, Kingsley, Luna, her dad -" I groaned again and lifted my head to the back of the chair,

"She might has well have marched straight up to Rita Skeeter and yelled it in her face!" Hermione patted my arm and said nothing. She looked around the room, then focused on the window, her eyes narrowed,

"She didn't have too." Then she jumped up from her chair and was at the windowsill so fast I hardly saw her move. She caught something in her hands then moved back into the middle of the room. With her free hand she pull out her wand and with a shard crack, she let go and jumped away for where she was standing, not two seconds ago, was a tall witch with short, curly blonde hair, wearing a bright violet suit and wearing a pair of intricately cut pink glasses studded with rhinestone gems. I jumped back in the chair, my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Rita Skeeter was standing, in _Harry Potters ward_, staring at _me_. Well, the correct term would be the small bulge you could just see through the shirt I was wearing. Oh god, I could already see the stories. The stories of me.

**A/N: So there you have it! Secrets out! I planned for it to be longer but then it would have been **_**really**_** long. The next chapter might be shorter. Ok – I need baby names. Girl or Boy, I haven't decided yet. **

**Note: If anyone has read my other fanfic (not written but published by me), just letting you know, my friend is writing another one. Sequel or Prequel I don't know but please review it so she knows if people like it or not! **


	5. First Pictures

**A/N: Happy birthday Tweety! **

**I just re-translated the big bit of latin in chapter two or something and realised its kinda….. wrong. DON'T RE-TRANSLATE IT. And now I sit back and watch you go and re-translate it. All I can say is – I TOLD YOU SO! **

**Special thanks to AMPebbles – the only one so far to suggest any baby names. I also just realised that I've made Ginny 'show' really early, so I've come up with a reason to explain that too. I don't know if it would really happen in real life, so please correct me if I'm wrong. Read on peeps!**

**Disclaimer: Because I keep forgetting to write one, this one automatically counts for the rest of the chapters and all previous that doesn't have one: I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter **

**Chapter Five – First Pictures**

"What are you doing here Rita?" Hermione sneered. This shocked me even more – I'd never heard Hermione talk that way – not even to Ron (whom she was frequently annoyed at). Rita rolled her eyes,

"Doing what every reporters been trying to do for days – see what's going on with Harry." Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at the snotty reporter,

"If you weren't allowed in here, its obviously none of your business. Buzz off Skeeter."

"Well!" Rita looked smug and placed her hands on her hips, "I doubt you could do much damage on your own and she," at this point she turned her head back to me, "doesn't seem to be doing anything to help." I pulled out my wand and made a move to get up when I felt the baby move inside me. I fell back against the cushions and wrapped my free hand around my stomach as if to say 'Not now, not now not now!' Rita looked smug,

"No one will believe an 18 year old witch who hasn't even finished Hogwarts yet. Why would they?" Hermione glared at the woman,

"I may only be 18, and I may not have finished school yet but let me tell you – I have just spent the past year running from Voldemort with Harry Potter, and helping bring about his downfall. I was there when he died and I help fight Death Eaters at the battle not four days ago. Where were you then Rita? Getting a manicure I suppose." Hermione jeered. I never seen her so angry before – not even at Ron, "I have already been offered a job at the Ministry that would have taken you _years_ to get to. I was top of my year and I intend to go back and finish my education AND I am personal friends with the Minister for Magic himself. I'm sure they'll listen to me." Rita looked shocked and, well to put it bluntly, rather pissed that her threat was empty. She opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and in walked Ron followed by a new Healer. Seriously, where do they keep getting these?

When Ron finally noticed the situation, he stopped and his mouth hung open. I had a sudden urge to say 'Stop licking the floor Ronald and find your wits.' But I didn't.

"Ron," Hermione said, still glaring at the woman beside her, "Be a dear and go fetch -" at this point I was having a massive sense of déjà vu, " a ministry official." She turned her head slightly to face us, and I realised she had a smile on her face. A creepy, somewhat triumphant smile, "I think they'll be very interested to know there was an unregistered animagus running around the ministry." Ron did nothing – still frozen in shock. I stood up and had to steady myself on the edge of Harry's bed 'cause I was shaking so much. The Healer looked from a gaping Ron, to a furious Hermione, to a shaking me and then to a startled Rita and nodded.

"I'll go get someone." Then she was gone. Ron had finally gathered his wits and raised his wand at Rita,

"How did you bloody well get in here?" He asked her, seeming a lot calmer than Hermione or me. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy – which I think is probably possible.

"How do you think? Have you completely forgotten the incidents from our fourth year?" As it dawned on Ron, I sat down again, my shaking almost uncontrollable by now. Hermione sat Rita down in the chair she had been previously occupying and tied her up. The black cords tightened around Rita's struggeling body,

"What do you think your doing? You cant do this – I am Rita Skeeter I am -" Her voice was muffled by the cloth Hermione tied around her mouth,

"Oh put a sock in it. No one wants to hear your lies." Rita's eyes widened in horror at her words and I fought to keep the giggles I could feel swirling around my stomach at bay. You could tell no one had ever spoken to her that way before.

My shaking had calmed down quite a bit by now – so I tried to stand and fell heaviliy against Harry's bed and jumped away knocking into Ron.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped in surprise and I realised I had stood on his foot, "What was that for?" I looked at him, a scared expression on my face,

"He – he – he," I swallowed and began again, "He flinched. When I landed on him." Ron looked from my wide, afraid eyes, along my shaking hand that was pointing at the slight bump in the sheets where Harry's hand lay. As we watched, a small ripple in the sheets proved my statement. Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head and Hermione had her hands over her mouth,

"Harry?" I stepped forward and placed a shaking hand over his, "Can you hear me?" I had felt stupid, cause I knew he wouldn't answer, "Can you squeeze my hand?" It was all I could hope for.

No such luck.

I stood there shaking, tears overflowing and pouring down my cheeks. I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Hermione, a kind smile on her face, the angry look gone. I realised how much I needed this girl. She was the only one who would understand how I feel during the coming months. I turn back to Harry as the door opened. I spun around, feeling all my previous shaking coming back with such a force I fell back against Harry and gave a sob when I felt him flinch again. The Healer walked quikly over to me and eased me back into the chair and tried to calm me down. The man who had been following her walked in and surveyed the room with a proud eye. He had long mud brown hair that almost reached his shoulders, piercing blue eyes and a smart navy pinstriped suit that probably was worth more than my whole house put together. In short -he reminded me of Malfoy.

"My name is Damien Chatsworth, from the Unregistered Animagus section of the Magical Law Enforcement department. I -"

"Woah!" Ron interrupted, "They actually have a department for that sort of stuff?" The Ministry wiI have been summoned on the pretense of an unregistered animagus." He turned to Rita, "I assume that's it?" Hermione stepped forward,

"My name is Hermione Granger. Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. In my forth year, the Tri-Wizard Cup was held and around that time, lots of stories kept coming out about me and Harry," Harrys hand twitched under the covers and I let out another sob. Hermiones eyes flitted to me, then back to the ministry official.

"These stories contained information that no one knew other than us, which we found odd. After the tornament was over, I caught Rita on the window sill of the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. She takes the form of a black beetle, with markings around the antenna and eyes that match those ridiculous glasses she wears. I noticed her today doing the same thing." Chatsworth looked at her confused, "Spying, I mean." She corrected herself.

Chatsworth nodded,

"I shall take her back to the ministry for further investigation. Come." He took Rita's arm and walked her outside. Soon we heard the resounding crack from them disapparating.

I felt another sob building in my throat and felt tears flood over my eyes, making it impossible to see.

The Healer patted my back awkwardly then cleared her throat. I looked up, wipping my eyes to see her properly,

"Um, Miss, will you just come with me for a minute -"

"But what if something happens?" I cut across her. I couldn't bear to be away from Harry for a minute. I needed the reassurance that he was there, able to hear me or not. The Healer shook her head,

"I'm sure he won't wake up in the next ten minutes. And if anything happens," she said quickly, cutting me off, "I'm sure Miss Granger or Mr Weasley will let us know." I looked unsure, my eyes flicking between her and Harry, "It's only for ten minutes, I swear." I sighed and got up, defeated. She smiled and lead me outside, down about fifty different corridors, then into another room like Harry's except it was bigger. There were four beds with curtain frames around them, with what looked like muggle machienery sitting beside it. I stared at them confused. They looked like something dad was showing me in a book a few years ago….

"Is that an… ultrasound?" I asked the Healer

"The equipment to perform one, yes."

"But," I stepped forward to get a better look at it, "it's a muggle device. It uses electricity." I took Muggle Studies, so unlike my muggle obsessed father, I actually knew the term for what muggle's use to power lights and other electric objects. The Healer nodded,

"This is the only part of the hospital that uses electricity. Sometimes, muggles can be rather smart at getting around using magic." She lead me over to the nearest bed. "Lie down and relax while I start it up."

I lay down warily. The machine beeped and the Healer lifted up my shirt to reveal the small bump. She rubbed some see-through gel onto my stomach and placed part of the machine that connected to the screen on the table. The gel was cold and I shuddered at its touch.

"How many months have you been pregnant?" She asked

"Around a month and a half I think, I'm not entirely sure." The Healer looked confused,

"That's what I thought, though the babies seem much more developed. Almost four months at least." I swallowed hard,

"Babies?" I asked weakly. The Healer nodded,

"All three, healthy and well developed by the looks of things. Do you want to know the gender?" She looked expentantly at me.

My head was spinning. 'All three' she'd said. THREE? I was having TRIPLETS! And what did she mean by 'much more developed'? I'd only been throwing up for a month and a half, and you normally don't show for them! What was going on in my body?

"Miss Weasley?" The Healer waved a hand infront of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Triplets?" I asked weakly

"Yep. They appear to have been concived around the 24th March. Do you want to know the gender?" I shook my head, not for a no, but to clear it. The Healer took it for a no and took a towel to wipe the gel off my stomach. I felt the baby, no, _one_ of the babies kick and gasped. The Healer must have felt it too, because she smiled, "You've got some strong children there Miss." She helped me up and held out three postcard sized photographs, "Ultrasound pictures. For your parents." I nodded and tucked the photos in a pocket, still in to much shock to register what they actually were.

The Healer lead me back to Harry's room. Hermione was sitting on Rons lap, talking in low voices. When I walked in, they jumped up,

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "We were just going to head home, I mean, back to the Burrow. Are you coming?" I didn't say anything, but walked over to Harry. I felt more tears build up behind my eyes and blinked them away. I bent down and kissed his cheek. I pulled out one of the pictures from my pocket and placed it upside down in his hand, and whispered,

"Don't worry. I'll get back on my feet. Someday. You just better be there to help."

Then I turned and left, knowing that if I didn't leave now, I never would. Ron and Hermione followed, still talking in low voices. I swallowed my tears of guilt. I had just left Harry alone with a postcard.

A postcard of my babies first pictures

**A/N: Hope you like posh Hermione! BABY NAMES! PLEASE! Odd, unusual names if possible, I like them. **


	6. Yes, I Have

Chapter Six - Yes, I Have

_Ginny,_

_This is getting ridiculous. _

_I understand that you're upset, but honestly, you haven't done something __that bad__ that means you can never show your face in public again – have you? As far as I know, your just pregnant. Molly told me what you think will happen when the Daily Prophet finds out and I'm sure that nothing will happen. I don't know what else I can say to you – that I'm fed up with communicating through your door? Or ask if your going to stay there until you give birth? If your going to wait that long to let the wizarding world know, you may as well wait till the kids are going to Hogwarts! And yes, I said _kids_. Your mum told me about the triplets. I'm so happy for you!_

_Oh, and by the way, Molly says your dinners getting cold, she wants to know whether shes going to have to levitate it through your window, or are you coming down to have it._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I crumpled up Hermiones letter and threw it across the room. It fell with a light thud on my desk, knocking over an open ink pot and quill,

"Shit!" I murmed, and carefully got up off my bed. In the past two months, I had gotten bigger. Mum had ordered a whole lot of maternity clothes for me, seeing as I wouldn't leave the house, expecting my weekly visits to St Mungo's. The Healers don't know whether to judge by my size, the maturity of the babies, or how long I had actually been pregnant. I could have three months, seven months or who knows how long left till I… 'popped'.

I cleaned up the ink and placed everything back on the table. I pointed my wand out the open window,

"Accio dinner." I murmured lazily. I heard a groan from downstairs as my mother watched my plate, knife and fork zoom out the door, up the side of the house and in my window. I sat down on my bed again and began to eat. I didn't feel like chicken and potatoes, but it was all mum had cooked. When I went to St Mungo's in the morning, I would get one of the Healers to bring me a cherry and cucumber sandwich. And a bottle of pumpkin juice. George had been taking advantage of my situation and had been levitating all sorts of food through my window with a note attached saying, '_Dare you to eat it._' And either the smell would send me hurling towards the bathroom with my hand over my mouth, make me throw it out the window onto Georges head, or scoff the plate down. Let just say I had cravings.

I finished eating in under five minutes and slid the plate and cutlery under the door. Slowly and carefully, I made my way back onto my bed, picking

up the letter I had been reading when Hermione slid hers under the door. I curled up in a tight ball on my bed and unfolded the letter. It was the last letter I'd gotten from Harry before the war. I had meant to write back, telling him what was going on, but I didn't have the courage. And before I knew it, we were fighting for our lives at Hogwarts and Harry was lying in St Mungo's in what the Muggles call a 'coma'.

My eyes filled with tears again, and I put the letter back on the floor and rolled over. I felt guilty for staying in here, with Mum worrying all the time – but I was to scared. If something happened to me _out there_ – well, I couldn't risk the babies. I rolled back over and sighed, wishing that sleep would come eaiser. But sleeping was the last thing on my mind.

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't in my room. I sat up, and looked around. When my surroundings came into focus, I realised I was lying on the couch in the living room. I swung my legs off the makeshift bed and began making my way upstairs. Someone must have snuck into my room and carried me downstairs. It must have been George – he's stronger than Dad and Percy. I reached the landing in front of my door and turned the handle.

It didn't open.

I tried again – harder this time.

It still didn't open.

I pulled out my wand and whispered, '_Alohamora_' and tried the door again.

It simply refused point blank to open.

I growled in frustration and spun around at the laughter coming from the stairs.

"What did you do to my door?" I growled at George.

"Oh don't stop!" I said through laughter, "I was enjoying it. I won't mention to you about the fact that _alohamora_ won't work on it and you can't apparate in there or get in through the window. You just keep hitting the door like before." A devilish grin lit up his face, "Don't mind me."

I bent to spring at him but was rudely interrupted by my mother carrying a washing basket up the stairs,

"Oh good." She said smiling in relief at me, "Your up. Hermione's downstairs to take you to some muggle baby shops. Seeing as the due dates a mystery, you better do it soon." She turned to leave then stopped, "Oh- and the Healers aren't going to let you into see Harry today. Any longer there, you might as well move there."

"Mum!" I shrieked in horror, but she didn't listen. She just kept on up the stairs.

I kicked the door in frustration and stomped downstairs.

Hermione was sitting by the door smiling. Why the hell was everyone so bloody _happy_ today?

"So you took it reasonably well I take it." She said brightly, "Come on – we got shopping to do."

20 mintues later we were standing in a muggle department store, shoppers pushing past us calmly. I, on the other hand, was freaking out. The place was huge. I forgot about my anger and began trembelling. Hermione pulled me towards what I _think_ was called an escapator or something (**A/N: Inside joke**). The store was huge. 7 floors. _Seven_. A whole floor was dedicated to baby stuff. I had never been more afraid in my life.

The rest of the day was devoted to baby clothes, furniture, toys and a multitude of other stuff I didn't know existed. There just seemed to be more and more _junk_ we apparently needed. Hermione somehow got 'them' to 'send it' to the Burrow. When we finally managed to get out of the store – I vowed to never ever step foot in a muggle shopping centre ever again. As we were walking away something vibrated in Hermiones pocket and I jumped a mile high. Laughing, Hermione pulled out a small _electronic _(take that Dad! I know the word!) device which she later told me was a _mobile phone_.

"I'm sorry Ginny – I have to go." She said apologetically putting the thing away, "Will you be right getting to the Leaky Cauldron from here? It's to safest place to apparate from." I nodded and she smiled thankfully. "Your brother just burned something on the stove and he doesn't know how to turn it off." She laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed too, but really – what's a stove? She smiled and hugged me, then ran into the nearest café bathroom and disapparated.

I wandered around London, looking for some alley where I could disapparate without wizard interaction. I almost did too.

"Weasly!" A voice called. I kept walking. If it was who I thought it was – well let's hope it wasn't.

"Hey – Weasly!" They called again, and a pale hand grabbed my arm. I stopped, my eyes trailing up from the arm, to the pale neck, past the pale face with the thin smirk to the grey eyes that were staring at the rather obvious bump under my shirt. I pulled my arm away and glared at him, my mood deteriorating fast.

"What do you want Malfoy?" There was no point pretending he hadn't seen. It was so obvious on his face.

"I came to warn you. There have been rumours. That its _his_. They want to get rid of it. They don't care about you. They just want kill it." I flinched at his words.

"For your information – the kids not his. And also – its none of your business _Malfoy_. Stop acting like you care." I turned to leave.

"So your not even going to listen? They're coming to kill you Ginny. Why won't you listen?"

I froze when he used my name. He was a Malfoy. He could _not use my name_.

He obviously did not detect my anger because he continued,

"They want to finish was the Dark Lord started. They think Harry's doomed – then when they heard about you, they… well, I can't tell you what they thought because I don't know myself. But I do know this," He moved closer to me – so close I could see the separate fibers in his grey jumper. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I hated myself. Why? Because as much as I should've hated him for getting so close – I didn't. I _liked _it. DARN YOU PREGNANCY HORMONES! "They are coming for you Ginny. They want to kill it. They don't care about you. You'll die too." His voice was so soft – I almost believed that he was sincere. Almost.

"Piss off Malfoy. You don't care about me. You spent your whole time at school tormenting me and my family. You're selfish, arrogant, cruel and lazy. You don't care about me or my family. Why waste your time acting like you do?" I turned to leave again.

"What if I do?" He called after me, "What if I care about a kind, smart, funny, beautiful woman. Who wouldn't care if they knew she was about to be killed?" I froze at the scorn that masked the pain in his voice, "But forgive me for trying. Because obviously a Malfoy has no right to care about a filthy blood traitor like you. So when they come for you – and trust me, they will, don't say I didn't warn you." And then he turned. And he left.

I stood there for so long – well that's what it felt like. I snapped back to reality when I was almost pushed over by a man in a blue pin-striped suit. I stumbled into an alley I hadn't seen before.

I blinked, disorientated. Brushing myself off, I made to walk out but was suddenly surrounded by shadow.

"The blood traitors brat." A voice from the shadows purred, "So the rumors were true." There came a sniff from the darkness, "Don't worry – we'll do our best to keep you alive." A finger traced my chin and I stepped back and slid down the wall, doing my best to shield to bump, "Though," the voice said thoughtfully, "I can't make any garuntees." Then everything went black.

In my dreams – I was floating. A pair of cool pale arms held me and I opened my arms to see the stormy grey of someones jumper. The world around me was blurred, but I could feel the pain in my legs and arms, the wetness of something sticky trickiling down the side of my face. A voice filled with pain murmered to someone close by – I think.

"Didn't listen. Didn't I tell her.. stupid Weasly. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Oh god, what have I done?" I felt something cold and wet hit my face and I realised whoever it was, was crying.

I snuggled my face closer into his jumper and let the heaviness of my eyes take over and I sank back into unconsciousness.

Yes Hermione- yes I have.

**A/N: In the books, it appears as though wizards use stoves and ovens, but Arthur doesn't know what electricity is so I'm going to assume that they have some magical form of stoves and ovens and don't know how to use the muggle version. **

**And for all those Drinny fans out there – theres not going to be any of that… yet**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUN!**


	7. Not Now!

**Sorry I took so long to upload, I had like, a bazillion assignments due lately, and they were sort of weighing my down. I'm also kinda was low on ideas – so this might be the second last chapter….**

**Chapter Seven: Not Now!**

Picture this: you wake up in a crisp white hospital bed, after dreaming you were attacked by four former death eaters then saved by the guy who made your school life living hell, after he warned you about the attack in the first place. Imagine, when you wake up, you realise it wasn't a dream, that it had actually happened, and that you hated yourself for liking it when he picked you up and held you like that. You internally slap yourself for enjoying having him so close to you, for not wanting it to end. You look around, trying to get him out of your mind, taking in the surroundings as you do. Your mother is asleep in a chair beside your bed, her eyes rimmed in red, fast asleep.

That's what I woke up too. My mother screamed when she saw me awake. It took Hermione, Ron, along with three other nurses to stop her running headlong at me and pulling me into a crushing hug. Apparently I'd been asleep – no, unconscious, for three days. Someone (the nurses didn't know who, but I did) had found me and brought me to the hospital, in time to save the babies. Apparently it really was just in time. Any longer and the babies would have died or they would have had to be prematurely born.

I would like to say that my stay at the hospital was interesting and enjoyable, but then I'd be lying. Honestly – it was boring. I was there for two more days after I woke up, and they were the most boring two days of my life. Imagine two days of doing nothing but History of Magic. Two days straight.

Anyway. The nurse told me I had 'asstained injuries to my head, back, legs and arms that were serious, although not leathal'. I was relieved to not hear her say the word 'stomach' because as much as I really didn't want these kids, I wouldn't have been able to bare it if they'd died. Don't ask me why. I'm not in the mood.

_So lets skip forward to a week after I was out of hospital. A week before the end of my chapter in this story._

"Ginny dear, can you get the bottle of butter beer on the kitchen bench for me?" Mum asked me quietly. I groaned, but pulled myself from the couch. Let me set the scene for you: Ron and Hermione were outside somewhere, George was sitting by the fire talking to Lee Jordan about something to do with the shop and Mum and Dad were sitting _by the kitchen door_. I know Mums just trying to keep me moving but honestly – when you standing right next to the door – why can't you get it yourself?

"You know," I huffed under my breath as I made my way towards them, "I'm starting to think you guys are just lazy."

My parents only smiled and watched me walk through the kitchen door. I stretched my back, and found the butter beer. Sitting next to it was a bottle of vinegar, in a similar bottle. A large smile spread over my face.

Quickly, I pulled out my wand and transferred the labels on the bottles and changed the colour of the vinegar to look like butter beer. Then, putting the 'vinegar' away, I left the kitchen, placing the bottle on the table were Mum and Dad were sitting, smiling sweetly at them as I passed.

Carefully sitting down, I picked up the book I'd been reading before - a muggle book called _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Good series but seriously – a world in a wardrobe. Come on – get real.

I casually flipped the pages, making it look like I was just innocently reading my book. Waiting for them to drink it…

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! PUT THIS VINEGAR BACK RIGHT NOW AND DO WHAT YOU WERE ASKED TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I giggled and put the book down, pulling myself out of the chair again,

"That's what you get for being lazy!" I said to my fuming mother in a sing-song voice, then waltzed through the kitchen door again before she could yell at me further. I opened the cupboard and stretched up to get the butter beer bottle I'd hidden.

I got it down and placed it on the kitchen bench, rubbing my bloated stomach absent mindedly. It had just started hurting again. Ever since I'd gotten out of the shower this morning it had been hurting on and off – not bad hurting, but enough to be a bit annoying at some points in time. I stretched up to put the bottle back and dropped it in shock as the pain in my stomach got even worse, almost like someone had stabbed me – and I knew what that felt like.

The bottle smashed into a thousand pieces on the floor, glass and butter beer going everywhere.

"Shoot." I murmed, pulling my wand out of my pocket to clean it up when the pain came again, this time like someone was stabbing me, then twisting it. As the pain increased, my eyes began to blur and I screamed, feeling as though someone was stabbing, torturing and burning me all at the same time.

My last thought before I blacked out (apart from the screams that were echoing in my head) was:

_Not now!_

**A/N: So! Who wants to play a game of would you rather! *really fake bright smile on face* Would you rather eat ten large crystals made of washing powder OR spend a day with the guy/girl you hate the most as your girl/boyfriend? Crystals for me!**


	8. You Know The Rest

A/N: Ok – so there might be more chapters after this… maybe two.

_Sweet caroline…_

_Bam bam bam_

_I've been inclined…._

Sorry, listening to music… Anyways. About the crystals. The way their formed, the acid in the washing powder that would not be good for you is cancelled out or something cause my friend ate like fifty (correct me if I'm wrong) of the things when they were made. And she's not dead… yet!

Anyway – I'm really sorry about the late update. What with Christmas and my five year old cousin taking up most of my time, I've only had about two days free time these whole holidays. Hope you guys all had a merry Christmas!

Chapter Eight: Impossible

I remember hitting the floor, the cool tiles feeling like ice on my suddenly hot skin. I cried out in pain again, feeling the small sharp stinging of millions of small glass shards piercing my skin. I let the blackness take over. My first mistake.

Black was still pain – mind shattering pain. Yet – the pain made my mind so much more clearer – and I finally realised what was happening. The pain in my abdomen, the instinctive way my weak arms tried to wrap around my bloated stomach – I was in labour. Finally.

Then I realised what I'd just thought, and I fought frantically against the blackness that tried to consume my consciousness through pain. I fought back to reality and forced my eyelids to open.

Nothing was clear. I saw a mass of red framing pale orbs which I assumed were my family. There was one orb framed by bushy brown hair – Hermione. I tried to scream at them to get them out but I couldn't force my voice to work. I tried to signal to Hermione but I could hardly move my arms from where they were; curled around my stomach. I hoped that was signal enough.

I could hear them talking, but my mind couldn't process the words. I don't know if they knew what was happening or not. Suddenly I felt myself being picked up in a pair of strong arms. I felt a racing heartbeat in the chest of the person carrying me and two strong arms wrapped protectively around me.

Then I was gone. The world around me disappeared into darkness and I floundered trying to find my way out. When I did, it was not the way I had hoped. Instead of staring up from my place in someones arms, I was looking down on the scene that I had just left.

The strong arms I had felt around me were George who had picked me up and was trying to convince a frantic mum that apparition would not be good for me, even if it was the fastest way to St Mungos. Hermione and Ron were trying to find the Floo powder which was sitting in plain sight in the flower pot on the mantel and Dad was being Dad, freaking out. Percy was the only one who managed to keep his head. He pulled George to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in, then shoving George and me into the flames I heard George yell out "St Mungos hospital!"

The room seemed to fade around me, getting smaller and smaller, until I realised I was just watching through a screen. Taking a step back, I found myself in a round, dark room, with pinky white walls and a large computer screen with a large dashboard covered in buttons, levers, dials and knobs, some flashing, some not. Sitting in the middle of the room was a long glass top table, surrounded by chairs. Hanging from the ceiling above the table was a large crystal chandelier. _Elaborate_, I thought to myself.

There was a man sitting at the table who I hadn't noticed before. He had messy black hair and round glasses that covered startiling green eyes, a faint lighting scar on his forehead. I took a step back in shock,

"Harry…?" I breathed.

Impossible

The man stood up and confirmed my suspicions.

Impossible.

He took a step around the table, closer to me,

"Ginny?"

"Impossible…" I breathed

He took another step forward and my temper snapped,

"How DARE you!" I screamed, stomping forward, "First of all, you DISAPPEAR for MONTHS and not a single person in the ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD knew where the HELL you were and you couldn't even tell ME! Your supposed GIRLFRIEND!" I took a breath, Harry looked like he would interrupt but I continued,

"Then when I finally see you again your fighting your arse off being stupidly noble saving people and crap but do I get a SINGLE LOOK? NO!" Ok, now I was being selfish, but hey – he left me.

"And then you go and get yourself killed to supposedly SAVE US! You were DEAD Harry! I don't think you understand how that made ME feel? I thought I was going to die! I could hardly breathe!" I could feel hot tears burning at the back of my eyes, but that didn't stop me.

"And then in all the following commotion you reappear ALIVE! And then before ANY of us knew it, it was OVER. And then you go ahead and die. AGAIN!" Once again – I was being irrational and silly – but do you blame me? What would you do?

Harry was freaked out by my outburst – it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He had raised his hands in a kind of I-surrender-please-don't-kill-me-I'm-sorry sort of gesture, which only angered me more.

"You just had to leave me! Didn't you! You left me to deal with this!" I gestured to what should have been my heavily pregnant body. Harry looked at me, confused,

"What do you mean Gin? I've always been here," Harry said, confused. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my waist,

"Like you don't know. YOU LEFT ME!" My voice rose an octave higher than it was supposed to, and Harry looked around worried,

"Ginny, hon, could you keep it down? The kids are asleep." He told me in a hushed tone. This stopped my rant in its tracks.

"Kids?" I asked weakly, not understanding what I was hearing. I looked around the room, to realise I was no longer standing in the weird control room type place, but in the dining room at Grimauld Place.

I looked at Harry, then up towards where I knew the bedrooms to be, then back at Harry. I think he could tell something was wrong which was why his eyes held a look of foreboding, silently telling me 'no'.

And then I sprinted from around the back of the table, running through the dining room door and up the stairs, stopping at the door painted white with a name 'James' painted in a flowery red script. Quietly, I pushed open the door and stopped in my tracks.

A small boy, about five years old, was curled up on a small single bed. He had curly dark hair and a freckily pale face. Underneath what was obviously Harry's hair, he looked the spitting image of my father.

Of me.

I felt a tugging on the bottom of my trousers and looked down to see a small boy, about three years old, and a spitting image of Harry, emerald green eyes staring up at me,

"Mummy," Albus said, "I can't sleep. I think there's a boggart under my bed." His big green eyes filled with worry. I smiled and picked the little boy up in my arms and took him back to bed.

I realised everything now. I had just been reliving my nightmare.

It was ten years since the war had ended. Harry and I had been married for six years. We had three children. James, Albus and Lily and –

Well. You know the rest.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I did have a different idea for how to end it – but this one sounded better to me. I'm just glad its over. Thank you once again for showing me that I can actually write!**

**Mai Lynn **


	9. Authors Note

Now – this is just an authors note for all my friends who hated the ending of my story. I did have a different ending planned and when I thought it through – it was practically impossible. For example – Ginny cannot get married or even engaged at sixteen, I mean, who does that?

Anyways. I ended it that way so I could write this sequel I haven't told anyone about yet so SHHHH! IT'S A _SECRET!_

Anyhow, blurbs gonna go a bit like this:

I am not dead, but, yet, I am not alive. I am merely the ghost of what might have been. The ghost of my mothers nightmares. I am not dead. No- just never was a true being, alive or dead. I'm somewhere inbetween. But when my mother starts bringing her nightmares into her reality, what am I supposed to do but follow?

So… what do you think?


End file.
